Summer Gurls
by slurpy
Summary: Lily Evans and Rachel Potter are leaving France after their 5th year to attend Hogwarts. What happens when she meets the Potters especialy brother James?Loadz of crazy Remus+Sirius; a Summer the Mauraders will never forget!*ch2* FINDOUTGay Spidy'z secret
1. Gay Spiderman?

AN: This is my new fic….i think it has a betta plot than the other one…..i might finish that later….but I like this one more….. so enjoy!

Detailed Summary: Lily Evans moved to France when she was ten. She attended Beaubaux (sorry bout spelling) where she met Rachel Potter. After their 5th year, Lily and Rachel decide to move back to England, where the Potters are, to attend Hogwarts, But what happens when Lily meets them, especially brother James.

Beware of a lot of stupid Sirius, crazy Remus and their plots and pranks. NO PETER thank God!

GAY SPIDERMAN?!?

"Please fasten your seatbelts and notice the no smoking sign is on, we are ready for take off. Have a nice flight!"

"I can't believe your parents are letting you go to Hogwarts and leave them here in France!" Rachel Potter said.

"I know, but they're great. You should've seen Petunia's face when they told her. But your dad let you come to France by yourself for five years!" Lily Evans replied.

"True, but only because my mom went there." Rachel said. Lily Evans and Rachel Potter were sitting in a plane on their way to England. Lily had dark red hair that went down to her waist and sparkling green eyes. Rachel had really dark brown hair that went below her shoulder and blue eyes.

"We're going to have so much fun at you house this summer!" Lily said. "Are you sure you family is okay with having me there the whole time?" 

"OF COURSE! How many times have I come to your home during vacation? Don't worry they want you there!"

"So what's your house and family like?"

"Well I have this really big house because my parents are in the Ministry. And I've told you about my family. My dad's a major prankster and loves joking around….My mom is kind of uptight during social gathering and junk, but she can be fun to talk to. And my twin bro…well…he's fun and annoying. And we've had our times…but he was born first so he always says 'I'm your big bro, I'll always be there for you!'"Awwww" Lily cooed. No, no he only says that when he does a prank on me or something sad happens. Or when he's serious which is NEVER!" Rachel said.

"Groovy, (A/N: Just had to put it in ^_^) they sound wonderful! You don't have anymore brothers or sisters right? So sound like we'll have fun."

"Oh, my brother said he'd have some friends over later. 2 guys and a girl."

"Ahhh!" the girls screamed. The plane ride was really bumpy.

"Why did we ever decide to go on plane? We could've portkeyed or flooed or something! I mean, there is absolutely nothing good on this plane!"

"Would you like something to eat?" A male voice asked.

The girls looked up and in front of them was a very hott flight attendant. He had light brown spiky hair and hazel greenish eyes.

"I'd like to eat him, he's yummy!" Rachel whispered.

"Damn I was wrong, I love planes! Thank god for guy air hostesses, whoever says it's a girly job deserves a slap!" Lily whispered back.

"Excuse me, do you want something to eat?" He asked again.

"Yes please! Thank you so much for your service…you guys do a great job! What's your name?" Rachel said.

"Michael…uh, Michael Sumer, call me Mikey. And what are your names?" He said.

"I'm Kristen and this is Mary Jane," said Lily.

"Hope to see you again. Have a nice flight." Mikey said, " Don't tell anyone but they pay to say that." He winked and left.

"Mary Jane? Are you BONKERS? What is wrong with you? You get Kristen and I get to be Mary Jane???" Rachel exclaimed once he was gone.

"Ummmm…maybe he's your Spiderman?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily wake up! The plane is gonna land in an hour and we gotta talk!" Rachel said while shaking Lily.

"About what? I wanna sleep." Lily said.

"Bout who gets him!" Rachel explained, " We always find a cute guy and one of us gets to hit on him. It's like our game. So who gets him?"

"Who?"

"Mikey! Of course!"

"I want him!"

"Me too!"

"But I want him!" Lily whined.

"You got the guy last time. Remember when we were shopping and the guy who was buying socks or something."

"He had a girlfriend though!"

"So?"

"Let's play Rock Paper Scissors for him!"

"Okay!"

They played once and Rachel won.

"Two out of three?" Lily asked. They played again and Rachel won.

"Three out of five?" Lily asked. They played again and Rachel won.

"Four out of six?" Lily asked. They played again and Rachel won. 

"Five out of…" Lily asked.

"Come on, you lost." Rachel interrupted.

"Okay fine it's like you were destined to win him." Lily said grumpily

Silence.

"GO! What are you waiting for?"

"What do I say? Do I look okay? What if he ignores me?" Rachel franticly asked. "What if I trip? What if I spit on him? What if…."

"Goddamn she acts like she's never talked to a guy before!" muttered Lily while Rachel kept What-ifing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Mikey! You busy?" Rachel asked. She and Lily made up a whole conversation. (A/N: They are standing where the food is…you know the place between first class and economy class.)

"No. You are Mary Jane right? Nice to see you again!" Mikey said.

"Call me M.J. All my friends do." Rachel said.

"So do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Rachel said. " So what's it like to be an Air Hostess?"

"Well I do it part time, my aunt owns this airline. I do this every summer for about two weeks. After this week, I'm done. But I've seen weird people and things" Mikey explained.

"Like what?"

"Umm…well you know how people go to the bathrooms and have sex…that happens a lot. But once a couple did it in their seats, I think they were drunk, and the seatbelt sign came on and I had to tell them to fasten your seatbelts."

(A/N: My friend saw a couple do it in their seat once but the air hostess stopped them.)

"Oh my God! That's so funny and gross." Rachel laughed. "But the whole sex in the bathroom is so over rated. I mean it screws up the fun by doing it in such a small room."

"Fasten your seatbelts and notice the no smoking sign is on. We are preparing for landing." The announcer boomed

'Should I? No she's cute! But the plane is about to land…oh what the hell' Mikey thought. (A/N: confused? Don't worry all will be explained in good time!)

"No M.J. your wrong. Once Jeff and I did it in the bathroom and we had a lot of fun. See we went…" Mikey said.

"You and Jeff?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes my boyfriend." He replied with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"So your gay?" She asked confused. (A/N: shez very straight forward.)

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, it's…uh great!" Rachel stammered.

"Yeah so me and Jeff…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then he told me every detail about him and his boyfriend doing it in the bathroom until we had to get off the plane." Rachel explained to Lily. They were in the airport. "I guess I was destined to be with a gay Spiderman." Rachel added grumpily.

"Well there is one thing we can learn from this." Lily said brightly. 

"What?"

"The saying 'All hott guys are either gay or taken' is very true"(A/N: I swear to god…that saying is so true!)

"Damn right! Next time Lily, you can have the guy!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yay! We're here! After so long I'm finally back in England." Lily said walking out of the doors into a waiting crowd of people.

"Yeah it's great. But where are my parents?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Oh my GOD! Wow, I spotted the hottest guy ever. He's mine you said I could have the next one."

"Oh come on. We gotta look for my parents! We won't have time to hit on guys!" Rachel said.

"I'll let you play Rock, Paper, Scissors for him."

"Yay, I'm in."

They played once and Lily won.

"Two out of three?" Rachel asked. They played again and Lily won.

"Three out of five?" Rachel asked. They played again and Lily won.

"Four out of six?" Rachel asked. They played again and Lily won. 

"Five out of…" Rachel asked.

"Oh come on I've won! And you haven't even seen him! But he is hot." Lily said.

"Fine, Fine. It's like you were destined to be with him. Like Gay Spidy and me. Where is this hunk?

"Right there. Don't you see him? He's got a nice body, his face and hair is so cute and a sexy arse. Think he might be a Gay Spiderman too?"

"Uh I don't think so, because that's my brother James."

~*~

A/N: Any good? ….Review please….give ideas…I might update tomorrow if I get enough reviews ^_^….in the next chapter….meeting the Potters….meeting Remus & Sirius….and a run in with Gay Spiderman…..it's all in my head…so review….and you'll get to read it…..and I'll luv you for reviewing…just write one word it doezn't matta….

                                    Luv ya, 

                                       slurpy

TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	2. Whaaat?

A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy…..wussup? I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!! You guyz ROCK!!! This is the next chapter….hope you like it….itz funny…my skool opened :( itz soooooo sad……..they gave us a shit load of homework on the first day bak…..the EVIL teachers!!!! So I hope I'll be able to update frequently…….HOPEFULLY! ….but I won't update this weekend cuz I got math mid terms……MATH SUX…..okay enough bout me…..read on for the story….no sirius yet :( but soooon….he'll be rreeeeeealllyyy funny…and about the gay guys…one of my friends, whose in college, has a bunch of guy friends who are damn hott but they're gay…she tells me they're really kool and they check out guys together.. itz a shame cuz they're sooo damn fine....okay im stopping Now go read and REVIEW!!!!!! I'll be ur best friend…..puppy doggy eyes….ENJOY!!!

**_WHAAAT?!?!_**

" That's your brother?!?" Lily exclaimed looking very surprised.

"I can't believe you made me play Rock, Paper, Scissors for James! That's just wrong! How could you?" Rachel complained.

" That's your brother?!?" Lily repeated.

"I mean he's my brother…my TWIN brother…that's just nasty! Can you imagine if….? No, No…. I'm not even thinking about it!" Rachel complained ignoring Lily.

" That's your brother?!?"

"This is sooo unfair…first I'm destined to be with a Gay Spiderman and just now I wanted to go hit on my brother. How shitty is that?"

" That's your brother?!?"

"Did you say he had a nice body? A sexy arse?"

" That's your brother?!?"

"No Shit!!! You figured that out?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was hott?"

"Whaaat?!?! Because I never thought about it because he's my TWIN brother for god's sake…I don't check out my brother and I'm proud of it!!!"

"Yeah good point, but he is hott!"

"Well don't go fall in love with him…WAIT! Go fall in love with him and then we'll be sisters!" 

"Whaaat?!?! Marriage…slow down girl! Who said I even liked him?"

"Okay whatever. We better go talk to them now before they leave. We'll talk about you being in love with my twin later."

"We're not in love. Yeah let's go." Lily sighed. 'Well not yet.' she thought.

"Just don't check out his arse in front of me, okay?"

" Not even one look?"

"Lily, I-"

"I was just kidding." Lily interrupted. Rachel and her pushed their trolleys of luggage toward the Potters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Raacheeel!" James shouted when he saw her. " Raaaaaachel Rooooachie!"

"Heeeey Jaaaamie." Rachel said as she hugged her brother. " You better not have done too many pranks without me!"

" Well, it wasn't fair. You've been gone for so long. A week of summer has passed and I've only done 13 pranks! Why couldn't you have come sooner? Damn, I missed you!" James explained.

"Language James." Mrs. Potter said. " Oh Rachel sweetie c'mere!" Rachel gave her mom a big hug.

"Hey princess." Mr. Potter said as he hugged her. " How come I only got 17 letters from your school, and I got 23 from James's school? How could you go behind your pranking?"

"David?! Don't encourage them!" Mrs. Potter scolded.

"Whaaat?!?! I'd never!" Mr. Potter defended.

"Hey Rachel, where's your best friend? She came right?" James asked wondering who this girl was.

"OH, sorry Lily!" Rachel apologized as she pulled Lily forward. " This is my mom, Mrs. Natalie Potter and my dad, Mr. David Potter."

"Hello Lily! Call me Natalie or Natty!" Natalie said as she hugged Lily.

"Hi ya. I'm David or Davie." David said as they shook hands. " Rachel said your pranking partners! I'm really proud of you guys. Some of you ideas are so original."

"Daviee!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Umm…  I didn't….Uh….Just jokin honey." David said as he winked at Lily.

" Mom and Dad. This is Lily Evans, my bestest best friend in the whole world. She's really sweet." Rachel said.

"Hi! Thank you for letting me stay at your house." Lily said shyly.

"Uh, COUGH COUGH!" James coughed behind them he still didn't see who this girl was. " What about meeee?"

"Oh yea, Lils this is my brother behind you." Rachel said. Lily turned around flipping her long hair to look at James noticing his blue eyes and messy hair looked even better up close.

"Woa!" James said softly. 'She's pretty! Nice eyes! Sexy arse!'

"Whatcha say James?" Rachel asked. 

"Uh hi…I'm James. You can call me James or uh James or erm James. Oh yea you can call me Jamie too or one of my stupid friends (A/N: SIRIUS) calls me Jammies but I don't like it, but you can call me it anyways." James rambled.

A/N: That happened to me once. I was being introduced to this one guy and I was just like woa and I said it out loud but he was damn hott and then hez like wutcha say? And I was like uh hi?

"Listen kids, David and I must set up the floo transportation. Just stay here and We'll be right back." Natalie said.

"Oh James, Ask Remus if he wants to stay for dinner!" David said as they walked away with Rachel and Lily luggage.

"Remus? I haven't seen in sooo long! Since third year!" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he's here. He's changed a lot since you saw him. He's taller and stuff." James said. "Oh Lily, Remus is one of my best friends. We're really tight. He's awesome and loads of fun."

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Shit it's Gay Spidy!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Ummm…maybe he's Bi-sexual!!!" Lily said.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed. "Gay Spiderman" came up to James dressed in jeans and t-shirt rather than he's airhottess clothes.

"Hey James!" Mikey aka Gay Spidy.

"Whaaat?!?!" Rachel and Lily exclaimed together.

"Oh shit, you guys!" Mikey said. 

"Whaaat?!?!" James asked. "This is Rachel my sister and this is her best friend Lily. You guys this is Remus."

"Whaaat?!?!" Rachel, Remus, and Lily exclaimed.

"Remus, but you said your name was Micheal Sumer!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Well it sort of is." Remus explained ignoring James.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Micheal is my middle name and Sumer is Remus backwards." Remus continued explaining.

"You still lied! Your not gay…..are you?" Rachel asked.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"No of course not! I just made that up, for fun"  Remus replied.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Fun? You lied…and you made me listen to details of you doing it in the bathroom with Jeff! All Lies!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Hey you lied too! You said you were Kirsten and Mary Jane. And then you try to come and hit on me!" Remus defended.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys should explain what your talking about to James." Lily interrupted.

"Your just saying that because you think that James's got a s-" Rachel got interrupted when Lily put her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Let me explain." Remus said. "See James, you know how my aunt owns the airlines thing well she got me this job thingy. Today's my last day. Anyways, so I was serving food when I asked these two what they wanted to eat. I heard your sister saying I was yummy or something. "Whaaat?!?!..okay, maybe" and Lily said something about being wrong about male slaps." 

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Anyways, so they ask me my name so I tell 'em I'm Mikey Sumer. Lily says she's Kirsten and that Rachel is Mary Jane." Remus continued.

"Whaaat?!?!" James exclaimed.

"Whaaat?!?!" Lily replied. "I like Spiderman!"

"Yeah so, Rachel comes to hit on me "Whaaat?!?!..okay, maybe." You know it's true. And we start talking and then we were talking bout having sex in the airplane bathrooms."

"Whaaat?!?!" James asked. "Weird!"

"Okay, and then the plane was about land so I thought Wut the hell, Might as well. "Hey you ryhmed." Lily interrupted. And I told her that I was gay and details about Me and Jeff doing it in the little bathrooms."

"Haha!" James laughed. "Nice Moony."

"Whaaat?!?! James shut up! It was really mean." Rachel pouted.

"Ummm, I'm sowiee! Please? Forgive me!" Remus made puppy doggy eyes.

"Fine but you owe me, ummmm three favors." Rachel said.

"Okay, your wish is my command!" Remus said kissing her hand.

"Hey James you okay?" Lily asked.

"Woa, James buddy you alright?" Remus asked. James was turned red. He was sitting on the floor and it looked like he was thinking really hard and then all of a sudden he smiled.

"Ohhhhh." He exclaimed. "Remus is your Gay Spiderman!"

"Whaaat?!?!" Remus exclaimed.

A/N: I used "Whaaat?!?!" 23 times!!! Yay….hope you liked it….poor ol' confused James….GAY SPIDY = REMUS!!! Did anyone guess that? This chapter was just to explain that! I've gotta go do my HOMEWORK…ya think if I ignore it, that it might go away?..damn evil teachers……..anyways I luv you guys so pls review tell me what you think give me ideas….. anything….so ReViEw and I'll  send a Gay Spidy ur way..but that might be good cuz he might turn out to Remus! Oh well just review…..luv ya, SLURPY


	3. Potter Placecorny name i know

A/N: Hey there…IM SOOOOO SORRY BOUT NOT UPDATING…I noe im horrible…sowie?…thankz for all the reviewz…all of u get a kiss frum me….MWAAAAAH…skool iz over….so maybe I'll update more….Anywayz….hope u enjoy the next chapter im just writin it as I go…..so any ideas….then help me out…..AND GUESS WHAT? Sirius **will** be in this one……YAY….hez such a cutie…..anywayz on wit it….

**_Potter Place…corny name I know_**

Everything was blurry, swirling, and spinning. Then suddenly BLAM Lily was covered by black soot and fell on something. It was kind of soft and nice. She looked down and there was someone else covered in black soot. He looked up and just stared at Lily. 

            "Hey James," Lily said. "How ya doing down there."

            "Just fine." James grinned and stretched out. And the turned over and cuddled up like he was sleeping. But then, BLA-BLAM 

            "Ow shit. Lily did you just put on 100 pounds or something?" James said in pain. 

            "Naw it's just me." Remus said from the top. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

            "Get off you wanker," exclaimed James

A/N: wut the hell iz a wanker? Im jus using any british stuff I can…I noe wut a wanksta iz ….but prob. Not the same thing  

            Next came Rachel, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter.

            "Okay then, why don't you give Lily a tour. Give her the room next to James and it's all set up. I must go to check on the house-elves." Mrs. Potter said as she left for kicthen.

            "You guys I better see if anyone is at home. They probably not there anyways, out working or something. I only come home twice a year and they're never there." Remus said.

            "Hey Remus, you know they work hard they got a hard job being the Minister's advisors. Just try to talk to them. Make sure you come back for dinner if you leave. I'm off to the study my work is never done. Now, on with your tour." Mr. Potter said.

            "Hey Reeeeemus, you gotta stay for our tour, come on you HAVE to!" James exclaimed.

            "Naw, I gotta check on Dean."

            "Please, c'mon. pwetty pweese!" Rachel pouted.

            "Okay fine."

            ":Yay, Okay….Ahem Ahem." Rachel pulled out her wand and used it as a mike. (A/N: useful eh?) "Hello ladies and gentlemen boys and girls. We're proud to present the Potter Place, yes, corny name. However it's quite a nice place to live. Now to my co-host Jammers Jamesy."

            "Thank you Rachie Roasty." And the tour began earning many laughs from Remus and Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "And our laaaaast stop. Our bedrooms." Rachel said as they went down a hallway with six doors. "First up, Remus's room. Let's take a peek."

            She opened the door and there was a mess. Clothes, books, and boxers all over the floor. 

            "Hey, don't judge, I'm going to clean it out later." Remus said as he closed the door, and stood infront of it. 

            "Yea right, they all say that!" Next to it is your room Lily, then Jamesy's room. We won't even bother to see his mess. My room is across from James's room. And next to my room is…"

            "Hey sexy lady, I like your flow, your body's banging, out of contooooool." A voice sang horribly from the room. A/N: Guess who?

            "Good ol' Sirius." James finished.

            "La la la something or another, can't remember the words, la la cause shaggy sings too fast. La la." Sirius sang as he opened the door. He was wearing colorful pyjammas with smiley faces all over it. And was wearing he's pyjamma top open. hottie

            "Hey padfooty," Remus said _nonchalantly_. (A/N: alwayz wanted to use dat!)

            "Hey, wutcha doin' up so early. I'm on my way to breakfast, Moo.." Sirius looks up. "Wha? What are you two doing…girls…who…girls…why…" Sirius stammered. "Where was I? Hey Rachel! That's Rachel." Sirius turns to Remus. "That's Rachel right? Are you Rachel?"

            "Hey Siri…long time haven't seen you huh?" Rachel said. James, Sirius and Rachel had been childhood friends.

            "Damn, it IS Rachel." Sirius hugged her. "You're the only one who calls me Siri. Why did no one tell me bout this?"

            "Because you never listen. And I just didn't have the heart to wake you up." James said.

            "Or the guts, he'd probably whack you across the room." Remus added.

            "And you brought a friend how nice." Sirius continued. "James, be a gentleman, introduce me."

            "Lily this is Sirius. He's stupid, conceited, wacky, weird, and hyper. "But that's why you love me!" Sirius this is Lily, Rachel's friend. She went to school in France with her, but she's really from England too."

            "En France? Beinvenue mademoiselle. Tu es tres belle ce soir." Sirius said as he kissed her hand. (French= In France? Welcome mademoiselle. You are very pretty tonight.)

            "Merci monsieur." (French= Thank you)

            "That's bout all the French he knows other than Vous le vous couchez avec moi?" Remus added. (French= Will you sleep with me?)

            "Hey, you aren't the French expert."

            " N'ecoute pas l'idiot. Il aime le filles franciase mais il n'etudie pas le langue." Remus said in a perfect accent. (French=Don't listen to the idiot. He likes French girls but he never studied the language.)

            "What?" Sirius said astonished.

            "Aight, you guys I've really got to go check on Dean, nice meeting you girls, the plane ride was fun, see you later." Remus said.

            "Plane ride? Why am I so out of the loooooop?" Sirius pouted.

            "Hey I'll explain it to you as we walk down to breakfast, you know your having breakfast at three. Three in the bloody afternoon!" Remus said as they walked off.

            "So you know the whole French deal you weren't dissing me right? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard idiot or something." Sirius asked as they walked off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rach, I'm done." Lily said after she finished. Her room was magnificent. It was baby blue and white. She had a huge bed and her own bathroom, which was as big as her room back home. "Damn girl, your house is big! You're loaded!"

"You should see Remus's house. He's more loaded than any of us."

"Reeeemuuusss…Your gay spidy, wow! Wasn't that a coincident that he was Remus. Guess you were destined to be together."

"Nah, maybe he doesn't like me and who said I liked him."

"Don't lie girl."

"What about you? Checking out my brother! Nasty."

"I don't know your brother though. So I can't like him since I don't know him. But he is damn cute."

"You think his gooorgeus. You wanna hooold him. You wanna kiiiss him." Rachel sang as the door opened.

"Ah, you guys singing about me." Remus said laughing. 

"Nope we were singing bout…"

"Spiderman." Lily filled in and then burst into laughs.

"What's up with this whole Spiderman thing? Anyways, Rachie I brought my little brother over okay? He's sleeping in my room."

"Aww, Dean! Lily, Remus's brother is soooo cute, and he's such a sweetie."

"Yeah he's a ladies man. He tries to flirt with everyone, even my girlfriends."

"Bet they dump you for him." Rachel teased.

" Would you?"

"Hell yea!"

"Damn it."

"Awww, poor Remus." Lily said.

"Hey! Wussup people?" Sirius said as James and him burst in. 

"Doesn't anyone knock? I think I should put up a sign. Oh well everyone sit down" They all sat on Rachel's bed. Sirius was lying down in the center.

"Hey Remmy is back all ready." Sirius said.

"Moony what happened with you parents?" James said.

"They weren't home. And Mum gave the house elves the day off, and then left the house. And so when I got there Dean was sleeping in Romolous's arms. He told me, he came to get some papers for his Auror college class. And found Dean crying from a bad dream and no one there to comfort him. I swear…They're so…It's just…"

"Calm down Moony, It's okay."

"Dean is here? YAY! He has good prank ideas. Smart little kid and only 7 years old. Reminds me of myself when I was young." Sirius mused.

"Who's Romolous?" Lily asked.

"Oh he's my older brother. He's in Auror College and is about 19 right now."

"Hey you guys, Angela owled and came back from her friend's place. She's going to come by for the formal dinner thing day after tomorrow, but she's just visiting. Next week she might stay for a while." James said.

"Angela, tomorrow, coming!" Sirius yelled as he sat up.

"Angela is our friend from Hogwarts. She lives close by. She's really cool." Remus explained.

"Angela, no you guys….it's….what…no!" Sirius said.

"Sirius likes her but doesn't think she likes him, and we made him promise to tell her this summer."

"Tell the whole world why don't you James?"

"Relax Sirius, maybe we could help you out." Lily said.

"See I really like Angela, but she thinks I'm a player. Well, I sort of am a player, but I wouldn't play her. She's really sweet, nice, funny, cute, I could go on forever. And she's the only girl in our year who doesn't have a crush on James, Remus, or me and that I actually like for her personality. I'm not trying to sound big headed but it's true cause we have a lot of bimbo girls in our school. But I swear she's different."

"Damn a serious Sirius." Rachel joked.

"Haha, not funny!"

"Wait there's a formal dinner soon? Lily, we have got to go SHOPPING! Yay!" Rachel exclaimed.

A/N: I know that was a pathetic ending. My bad! I will update next chapter VERY soon. Look out for: girly shopping with SIRIUS, couple of pranks, meeting Dean and Angela, and of course the formal dinner!

Press that little box thingy down there and write sumthin pls…need some suggestions too!

****


End file.
